


Black Phantom

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Black Phantom Chronicles [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Danny Phantom & Black Butler Crossover. What Happens When Danny's Parents Don't Want Him Anymore After Knowing His Secret. And His Friends Betrayed Him Cause They Always Get In Trouble Because Of Him. Jazz Tells Danny That He Has A Long Lost Elder Brother Named Ciel Phantomhive, Then Danny Runs away From Home To Find Him.





	1. Danny's Pain

Danny: *is packing his things* runs away crying*  
Jazz: *watches her baby brother running away in tears*she has sad eyes*.  
Danny: *went ghost and fly away far away into the sky at night*.  
............................................with Ciel & Sebastian at England*.........................................  
Ciel: *is checking his papers*well eating cake*.  
Sebastian: something the matter my young lord? *acts like a father*.  
Ciel: yes I am fine Sebastian. I just feel like I have a little brother. Even thou I know I was the only child before my parent's death.  
Sebastian: perhaps you might do my lord. If it's making you feel like this.  
Ciel: perhaps.*thinking to himself*.  
.......................................................back with Danny...............................................  
Danny: *flying all around the worlds*finally made it at England*. I am here now I have to just find him.but where could this Ciel Phantomhive guy be? *his stomach starts to growls in hunger* but first I need something to eat.*use his ghost powers to get food sneaky*. and *starts to eat invisible*.  
Danny: *fights bad guys than he goes to dark ally to sleep on ground*.

( Author note what you guys think of this chapter? should I keep going or not?)


	2. Meeting Ciel

...........................................the next day*...................................................  
Danny: *woke up* starts to walk to search for his long lost older brother Ciel*. I hope he likes me because he doesn't I will just live alone than.*talking to himself*well walking*.

  
People: *stares at Danny as he walks*.

  
Danny: *ignores them*keep on walking then turn invisible when he alone and go ghost and fly to go faster*. 

  
......................................with Ciel in his office........................................  
Ciel: *was looking out the window like he always does*until someone come in*.

  
Sebastian: *enter Ciel office with tray of food* Young master are you alright?*talks like a father*.

  
Ciel: Yes Sebastian I am fine I just having a feeling he is near.

  
Sebastian: Perhaps he is my lord.*smirk*.

  
..................................................back with Danny..................................  
Danny: *keeps flying until he saw a Ciel Phantomhive manor*he lands on the ground gently near the gate*. Is this it? *he asks himself*.knocks on the door*.

  
Ciel: Go answer the door!

  
Sebastian: Yes my lord.*leaves and answers the door* Do you need something, sir?

  
Danny: My name is Danny, I am looking for my long lost older brother Ciel Phantomhive. Is he here?

 

Sebastian: *is surprised*. Yes, he is, come in Danny sir, I will go get him.*he leaves*.

 

Ciel: WHAT! *is shock*. bring him in here now Sebastian!

  
Sebastian: Yes my lord.*leaves and comes back with Danny*.

  
Danny: Big brother?

  
Ciel: Little brother?  
................................*they just stare at each other..............................

 

(Author note Woah what will happen next? I hoped everyone liked this chapter)


	3. The Secret's and Truth

Danny: Big brother why you're wearing an eye patch?*is clueless as always*.

Ciel: I will tell you soon not right now.*talks like a mature brother*.

Danny: Alright brother.*smile*.

Ciel: Sebastian, go find clothes for Danny.

Sebastian: Yes my lord. *gets on his knees and bows down at his master*. Follow me master Danny.*walks upstairs to Ciel's bedroom*.

Danny: Okay.*follows Sebastian upstairs*.

Sebastian: You need help changing master Danny?

Danny: No, I know how to change myself.

Sebastian: Very well than when you're done come downstairs for lunch Master Danny.*leaves*.

Danny: *takes off his old clothes and puts on Ciel's Outfit slowly*.goes downstairs*.

Ciel: Greetings brother.

Danny: Hi brother.

Sebastian: Young master you both kind of look alike.

Ciel: I know.*smiles for once*. Danny that outfit suits you well.

Danny: I don't Ciel I look rich even though I not rich.

Ciel: You're my brother so you're rich too.

Danny: Ciel I need to tell you something important.

Ciel: I do too Danny.

Danny: You can go first, Ciel.

Ciel: No you go first.

Danny: Alright Ciel I am a Half ghost and I was the Earth's savior until my adoptive Parent's the Fenton's kicked me out when they found out that I am half ghost. So I ran away to find you. My sister Jazz told me about you.

Ciel: * is surprised and angry at the same time*. I understand little brother, now it's my turn to tell you something.

Danny: *listens*is clueless*.

Sebastian: *just stands there listening to them talking to each other* and smirks*.

Ciel: Danny our parents were killed I didn't know by who at first until now. I made a deal with a demon to find out who killed our parents in return he will eat my soul and that is Sebastian. but since somehow I got turned into a demon as well. now he not able to eat my soul. I can't age either.

Danny: *is speechless* Oh wow.

...*Danny & Ciel play games together all day then went to bed on their own bedrooms*...


	4. Elizabeth Meets Danny

......................................in the morning............................  
Danny & Ciel:*were eating breakfast like brother bonding thing*.

 

Sebastian:*pouring A cup of tea for his Master until there was a knock on the door*.

 

Ciel: Sebastian, go answer the door.

Sebastian: Yes my lord.*gets on his knees and bows down to Ciel*than leaves to answer the door*.Greetings lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Greetings to you too Sebastian.*CIEL!*screams his name like always and hugs him like always*.

Danny:*stands there and holds in his laughter*.

Ciel:*notice that his brother is trying not to laugh*glares at Elizabeth* not right now   
Elizabeth!*says it in his angry voice like always*.

Danny:*watches this in shock cause the way his brother reacted and sounded*.

Elisabeth: But Ciel......

Ciel: No Elizabeth can you see that I am busy with my long lost little brother. Sebastian go take Elisabeth back home now!.

Sebastian: Yes my lord.*bows down at his master and carries Elizabeth home all the way*.

Ciel: Sorry about that Danny

Danny: It's cool big bro.

Ciel: Bro?*is confused for once*.

Danny: Ciel bro means brother in a short way.

Ciel: Ah I see. well, it's almost time for me to work. All though how about if you like to help?

Danny: Cool what job I need to do bro?

Ciel: With paperwork.

Danny: Alright bro.

..................................they did a lot of paperwork together about crime and missing people................


	5. Bonding through Conversation

........................................................... Late Morning in Ciel's office....................................................

 

Danny: * plays with his fingers by tapping them on his empty cup that has not been filled with tea*

Ciel: *Looks at his brother with concern as Sebastian pours him his tea* you seemed quite troubled Danny is something wrong?

Danny:*sighs as he holds up his cup so Sebastian can pour the tea*

Sebastian:*pours the tea* There you are, Master Danny, enjoy your tea as well as time with your brother I'm sure you have much to discuss.

* sets the tea cup on the trolley as he picks up the plate of crumpets and sets them in front of his master, and Danny* There you are, my lord, now if you excuse me there is much to be done. 

*glances at his pocket watch* look at the time, I will never get Dinner done in time.

Ciel: * Sighed in irritation* Very well Sebastian, do what you must. *waves his hand in dismissal*

Sebastian: *bows* Very well my lord. *exits the room*

Ciel: Sorry for the interruption Danny. Where were we?

Danny: Not much anywhere, we finished your work for the day. Well for the time being.

Ciel: Yes, well I suppose that is what we have done. How about if we talk about what each of us has missed of the others life?

Danny: That does seem nice.

Ciel: You first little brother.

Danny: *sighs in sadness* my adopted sister used to call me that. But it's fine.

Ciel: I'm truly sorry Danny.

Danny: It's alright. Well, I told you about the Fentons' and how I'm half ghost and was the worlds savior.

Ciel: Yes? * sips his tea eyebrow raised*

Danny:*rubs his necks nervously* Well I wanted to tell you how it happened.

Ciel:*takes Danny's hand in comfort* It's alright little bro you may tell me whatever you wish.

Danny: *smiles* Thank you. *Tells Ciel how he got his powers and what he uses them for* At least... that's what I used to do. *looks down at his tea in sadness*

Ciel: Danny I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have become very responsible. I can't imagine what you've been through.

Danny: *looks at him in shock* me? Look at everything you've done. You've solved murders since you were twelve. Now, look at you. You're an even more successful young man than I.

Ciel: Look at you protecting a city who despises you at fourteen, now sixteen.

Danny: You're eighteen. *says softly*

Ciel: We've both accomplished so much haven't we?

Danny: *smiles* Yes, and now we can accomplish much more now that we're together again.

Ciel: * Holds out his hand* Yes, partners, brothers, friends.

Danny: *takes his hand and shakes it* Yes brother ... always.

........*continues to talk about their pasts as they drank their tea*.....

(chapter is written by DannyPhantomluver2)


	6. Murder case

*...,...the next day*...  
Danny & Ciel: *wakes up slowly from their own bedroom slowly and wears this Outfit*.

Sebastian: *enter inside Danny bedroom* good morning master Danny*says calmly*.

Danny: good morning Sebastian.*says nicely and smiles*.

Sebastian: Breakfast is ready downstairs your brother is waiting for you downstairs.*says calmly*.

Danny: alright tell Ciel I'll be down in a minute Sebastian.

Sebastian: very good master Danny. *leaves*.

Ciel: what did he say, Sebastian? *asked harshly*

Sebastian: master Danny said he be down in a minute my lord.*says calmly*.

Ciel: alright what plans is there for today Sebastian? *, ask calmly*drinking his gray tea*.

Sebastian: there another letter from the queen more people are missing my lord.*says calmly and hands him the letter*.

Ciel: Something seems off about this letter Sebastian.*says harshly well reading the letter*.

Sebastian: Indeed my lord.*says calmly*.

Danny: *walks downstairs and sits down next to Ciel at the dinner table starts eating* Good morning Ciel.

Ciel: Good morning little brother.*says softly*smiles*

Danny: what are we going to do today big brother?

Ciel: we are going out town to solve another murder case.

Danny: cool when we leave?

Ciel: *laughs a bit* after breakfast little brother.

*...time went by out of town*...

Danny: So what are we looking for exactly? *walks quickly to keep up with Ciel and Sebastian*

Sebastian: Clues, there's been a murder in town, it is Master Ciel and I's job to investigate each case. * takes out a piece of parchment and hands it to Ciel*

Ciel: It seems a rather odd place for a murder scene don't you think?

Sebastian: Indeed young Master, very odd indeed.

Danny: Can I see the parchment?

Sebastian: Of course Master Danny * gives him the parchment*

Danny: Wow, I wonder why you use parchment? it's the 21st century, isn't it?

Sebastian: My Lord is very ... old fashioned. *smirks*

Danny: Oh, I like old fashioned things as well. * says nervously*

Sebastian: Very good master Danny. * as they head to a Bakery which the clues led them to*

Danny- * follows close behind*

Baker - The Queen's guard dog what a pleasant surprise. *glances at Danny* and who is this handsome young man?

Ciel - My personal life is none of your concern, as always when I come around I have business to discuss with you.

Baker- As you wish Lord Phantomhive.

Danny- We are looking for any information on the murder that happened recently.

Sebastian- You must cooperate my masters have proof that you know the information that is needed for this case.

Baker - I... I ... wouldn't know honestly.

Sebastian- Very well.

Ciel - Let's go Sebastian we have much to be done.

Sebastian- Very well my Lord. *follows Ciel and Danny out of the bakery and walking through town*

Danny: *thinking to himself* There has to be a way for me to get my usual clothes and maybe a thermos. Who knows ghosts may find me at some point. Perhaps Jazz can send me some of my old clothes and a few ghost equipment*

Ciel: Danny? Danny!

Danny: *comes to* Huh oh sorry bro I guess I spaced out.

Ciel: Anything the matter? *puts a hand on his shoulder with concern filled eyes*

Danny: No not at all I'll be fine honestly.

Ciel: Very well then *walks ahead of him*

Danny: I will soon ... just not now. *in his head*

Sebastian: You seem troubled young master Danny.

Danny: I'll be fine Sebastian. *says softly*

Sebastian: If you're sure.

Danny: Quite sure. Just .. the reason you still use the old fashioned stuff is that Ciel isn't used to change?

Sebastian: I shouldn't say this... but yes.

Danny: Oh.

Sebastian: Yes but between you and me. he is very happy that you're here.

Danny: Really?

Sebastian: Yes he is he is just too proud to say so.*whispers in his ear*

Danny: I see.

Sebastian: Yes very much so.

Danny: I really want to help my brother but I'm not used to working with criminals that are alive.

Sebastian: I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.

Danny: I hope so.

... time went by back at the Phantomhive manor...

Sebastian: For dinner tonight I will be preparing a Texas steak, Salad with tomato, croutons, and bleu cheese dressing along with oolong tea.

Ciel: Very well then enjoy your company with master Danny *leaves*

Danny: ...

Ciel: Some case today huh?

Danny: A little strange I guess.

Ciel: Yeah, you took it pretty well though I have never seen such self-control. Well besides Sebastian of course.

Danny: I suppose. *hand turned intangible* sorry ... *fixed his hand* it happens when I get nervous.

Ciel: It's quite alright Danny, now that we know everything about each other, I was curious about... your powers. *smiles*

Danny: Really I thought you would detest me.

Ciel: Of course not you're my brother Danny and I love you dearly.

Danny: Glad to hear it, Ciel, truly I am.

... sometime after dinner...  
Danny: Thank you for this great meal, but I believe I will turn in for the night.

Ciel: Very well good night Danny.

Danny: Night. *heads upstairs and closes the door views the room not a lamp in sight, nothing? * sighs as he begins to write Jazz a letter* here we go.

Dear Jazz,  
How are you? I hope you're well... everything is fine Ciel and I hit off okay,  
things are very different here, way... different. No lights no outlets, no cell phones, well I have mine just no outlets.  
turns out he has secrets as much as me, he shared them with me as well, at least there are pens. I hope to talk to you soon I love and miss you,  
your brother.

Danny...

A.N hey guys hope you loved it this was written half by Savannah Daisy river and myself. see you soon  
Dpl2


	7. Phantom Returns

...............................................................Danny's room......................  
Danny: Man I'm bushed. *took off his shoes* these people need to update their lives it's the 21st century.*Yawned slightly* I guess I'll try and help them out tomorrow. *gets in bed and tries to get comfortable eventually letting sleep overwhelm him.*  
.................................. 1 hour later..................   
Danny: *there was a scream*, Danny bolts up in bed* what was that? *goes ghost and flies out of his room, looking around the Phantomhive manor* Maybe I'm just hearing things. *sighs as he heads back to bed, then suddenly another scream** Now I know there's seriously something going on, the question is what? *looking around the manor once more*thinks to himself should I go tell Ciel? *there was another scream* no time for that now.*two white rings goes around his body turning him into his ghost half known as Danny Phantom*fly off through the roof following the sound fast*.  
.........................................................*on the other side of the manor*.......................................................  
Sebastian: *was checking on Danny because of Ciel's orders until he saw Danny change into his ghost form in shock*thinks to himself well this is very interesting I knew master Daniel has powers although I didn't expect him to have a ghost form*goes to his young lord's bedroom to wake him up* my lord wake up wake up *saying over and over shaking him*.  
Ciel: *wakes up grumpy* what the hell Sebastian I was sleeping it's not morning yet! *he yelled at his butler*.  
Sebastian: I am truly sorry my lord I indeed do know it's still night although this is very important you must know my lord.  
Ciel: what can be so important that you couldn't wait to tell me until morning?! *, ask him in anger*.  
Sebastian: it's about master Danny my lord.*says calmly*.  
Ciel: *stands up after getting off his bed fast when he heard his younger brother name*.what happen Sebastian?*ask him in a serious voice*.  
Sebastian: we all know that master Danny has powers one thing we didn't know that he has ghost form my lord.  
Ciel: hmm ghost form I see.  
Sebastian: indeed my lord it's just that master Danny turned into ghost form and flew through the roof, my lord.  
Ciel: what?! where is he Sebastian?! *ask him in anger*.  
Sebastian: I honestly don't know my Lord.*says calmly*.  
Ciel: then let's go find him Sebastian and it's an order!*he yelled*.  
Sebastian: yes my lord.*says calmly gives and goes on his knees bows down at his master*smirks*.  
Sebastian & Ciel: *left to search for Danny after changing night clothes into their usual ones*.  
..........................................back with Danny outside at night in town*.........................................  
Danny: *Looks around the town as he flew around the dark sky* I should tell them... no what if they hate me? oh no trying to worry about it now. *continues to look for whoever just screamed* something isn't right, what is going on around here. I just didn't know where to start. I looked and looked nothing, and yet there it was my ghost sense going off every few seconds, how many are there? I flew and flew looking everywhere, it's quiet... too quiet. Relax Danny it's probably nothing and the scream you heard was probably a movie on max or something... but then again they don't have a tv. Maybe I could fly to Amity and get my books. *screaming* there's that scream again. Come on Danny  
be brave*flew ahead looking for the source of the scream* something had to be done.   
Mystery person: Hello Danny...  
Danny: Who's there?! *looks around* who screamed I want to help them?!   
Mystery person: You don't recognize it?  
Danny: *gives an odd look *  
Mystery person: why it's Danielle Danny Can't you tell?  
Danny: How do you know her? give her back!  
Mystery person: um... no *shoots an ecto ray at Danny that caused him to crash into the street making a gaping hole*  
Danny: *groaned in pain as he got up from the pit*  
Mystery person: And now you're both mine! *chuckles evilly as he lifts Danny by his neck, and disappears in a puff of smoke*

.............................. few minutes before Danny was taken. with Ciel and Sebastian.......................................  
Ciel: Sebastian, have you found Danny yet?! *following Sebastian in annoyance*  
Sebastian: I have sensed Master Danny somewhere in this direction. *motions his arms in front of him*  
Ciel: I see Sebastian search the area now! and don't stop until we find him!  
Sebastian: Very well my lord.  
Ciel: How odd why would Danny just disappear like that?  
Sebastian: Perhaps he was looking for the source of the screams?  
Ciel: I did hear something, back at the manor how odd.  
Mystery person: Um.. no.  
Ciel: Sebastian look! what is that? no! look he has Danny by the throat Sebastian do something!  
Sebastian: Yes my lord. * about to save Danny but it was too late the mystery person was gone, and so was Danny*...........  
A.n  
hope you loved it it was written by Savannah daisy River and myself DannyPhantomluver2


	8. Path's Cross

(Author note enjoy this evil team up song)   
............................... in town................................................  
Sebastian: I'm sorry my lord I have failed you.*bows slowly*  
Ciel: *growls in irritation* Find him Sebastian Now!   
Sebastian: *bows* Yes my lord. *gets up, picks up Ciel and begins to search*  
Ciel: I'm coming little brother *says to himself*  
.......Somewhere far in England the Trancy Manor..............  
Alois: Claude let's go already I want to get sausages for breakfast tomorrow, we're running late!  
Claude: Yes your highness *bows before dusting the china* let us go your highness *gets his coat and puts it on Alois, followed by opening the door for him, as he bowed while Alois exited the Manor*  
Alois: This is bloody ridiculous! the fridge should be stocked you should know better Claude  
Claude: I am truly sorry highness.  
Alois: Whatever Claude lets just go!   
Claude: Very well highness *opens the carriage door*   
Alois: *enters* close it, Claude!  
Claude: Yes your highness *closes the door and leaves the manor*  
....................................in the Trancy carriage....................  
Alois: So what idiot decided not to go to the store at all? *says irritably* Claude: The triplets were supposed to go. *fixes his glasses*  
Alois: *pfft* Complete morons all of you! *glances out the window*  
Claude: I am sorry Highness terribly sorry.   
Alois: Whatever Claude now give me my soda from the basket!  
Claude: Yes your highness. * gets his soda out of the basket and hands it to Alois*  
Alois: * grabs it* open it, Claude!   
Claude: *grabs it and opens it hands it to him again*  
Alois: I'm so glad now that were here in the 21st century we could get more things done.  
Claude: Yes and it's cheaper to keep the horse carriage instead of buying a car.  
Alois: You know me too well Claude. I love it!  
Claude: Indeed sir and we will be installing the new lights this evening. Along with the new bathroom.  
Alois: Good   
Claude: Yes highness   
* suddenly there was a huge bump in the road as the carriage lifted up the ground*  
Alois: what the heck?  
Claude: I'm not sure Highness  
Alois: Well go see you bumbling idiot!  
Claude: Yes Highness. *goes to check it out* What on earth? * looks around the area*   
................................................. Vlad's hide out in England..................  
Vlad: Danny Phantom ... what a surprise.  
Danny: *wakes up from the hit* Vlad what why??????  
Vlad: That I took you and young Danielle with me to make you all mine.  
Danny: *looks around * Danielle!  
Vlad: *laughs evilly* Ta Daniel... * uses a gas to pass Danny out*  
Danny: *looked at him weakly* fruit loop. *passes out*  
Vlad: *leaves the manor sees the Trancy carriage* This looks promising *hit the carriage making Claude and Alois think they hit something*  
*Sometime after Claude searches the area* ............. back in the middle of England................  
Vlad: Looking for something? *turns visible*  
Claude: Hello, it seems are carriage has hit something I was looking for whatever it was we hit.  
Vlad: It was I you hit.   
Claude: Are you alright?  
Vlad: Indeed I am.  
Claude: Very well then.  
Alois: Claude what is taking you so long! *sees Vlad * Oh hello sorry I didn't see you.  
Vlad: It's quite alright. Young highness.  
Alois: How did you know I was a highness?  
Vlad: Your aura screams royalty. *bows*  
Alois: *Smirks* I like you.  
Vlad: We could team up?  
Alois: Depends whats in it for me?  
Vlad: Powers of your ultimate desires.  
Alois: This pleases me. On the other hand, we barely know you.  
Vlad: That is true. I am Plasmius also known as ... *changes to human* Vlad Masters Billionaire, Mayor of Amity Park.  
Alois: Promising very promising. Don't you think so Claude!  
Claude: Of course highness.  
Alois: Very good Claude well Mr.Masters please come with us we were just heading into town.  
Vlad: Certainly thanks. *gets in*  
Claude: *gets in also followed by Alois*  
Triplets: *drives off*  
........Back with Ciel and Sebastian in the Phantomhive Manor........  
Sebastian: I'm sorry my lord I couldn't find Master Danny. *bows*  
Ciel: Sebastian you idiot we must find him do you understand! *pissed*  
Sebastian: Yes, of course, my lord.   
Ciel: Good!  
Sebastian: What shall we do now my lord?  
Ciel: I suppose, take a break make me lunch and bring my tea now Sebastian!  
Sebastian: Yes my lord. *leaves*  
................. Back at the Trancy Manor...........................  
Vlad: *looks around the Trancy manor* nice manor. I have one in Amity park as well.  
Alois: Interesting. Quite.  
Vlad: Indeed, I have a few prisoners if you don't mind me bringing them.  
Alois: Must be your worst enemy.  
Vlad: Yes.  
Alois: I know the feeling of course.  
Vlad: Thanks, I'll be right back. *leaves*  
............................... back at Vlad'slab.........................  
Danny: *still passed out in Cage*  
Dani: *woke up* what the? *looks around* Vlad's lab great. *sarcasm* *looks around* Danny!  
Vlad: Danielle. *appears* glad to see your up. *grabs her and puts her in Danny's cage puts a ghost barrier around it. So they can't get out but Vlad can touch it*Lets change this scenery shall we? *teleports to the Trancy manor in a puff of smoke*  
A.n   
there you guys  
written by DannyPhantomluver2


	9. Only Hope

A.n. ch was written by DannyPhantomluver2...... enjoy the song at the end of the ch while reading its only hope by Mandy Moore

........................back at the Trancy Manor..................................  
Vlad: Where should I put young Danielle and Danny? *motions towards Danielle and Danielle which were in his arms still unconscious from the impact*  
Alois: We have a dudgeon here in the Manor. Claude take Vlad to the Dudgeon area!  
Claude: Yes your Highness. *bows and leads Vlad to the chambers*  
.....................Dudgeon...........................................  
Vlad: *follows still holding Dani and Danny*  
Claude: Right this way Vlad *opens one of the cells*  
Vlad: *puts them in the same cell and locked it with a lock that they can't break*  
Claude: Ready when you are sir. *opens the door*  
Vlad: *looks over the young halfas one last time before he left*  
............................ in the Main area of the Trancy Manor....................  
Alois: So they're your enemies?*looks over Vlad's attire*  
Vlad: Yes they may only be a teenager and little girl, but they're not children you want to mess with. I want to destroy the girl and make the boy my son. *rubs his hands together evilly*   
Alois: Good plan, I can tell you planned it for a very long time.  
Vlad: *laughs evilly* I have for two whole years. Danielle well, that was just a year.  
Alois: Promising.  
Vlad: Thank you.   
............ Dudgeon.......................  
Danny: *wakes up looks around* What the? *sighs* well I'm not at Vlads that's for sure.*hanging from chains on the wall pulling at them looks up at them* great *sarcasm* ghost protected no way out... *looks at Dani who is still passed out* please be okay Dani.   
Vlad: *came in * Daniel hello. *Unchained him and Dani from the wall*  
Danny: Vlad!*fell* what why did you let us go?  
Vlad: I have other prisons in mind. *chains their hands in front of them*  
Danny: What why? *struggles*  
Vlad: Be grateful Daniel *took them to a cage and set it on the dungeon floor*  
...................Living room.........................  
Alois: Where in gods name is taking him so long!  
Claude: I don't know highness *pours tea*  
Alois: Well this man better be worth it! *drinks his tea in anger*  
Claude: I'm sure it will all be good in time highness.  
Alois: Possibly.  
.................. Dudgeon...................  
Danny: *crawls towards a beaten and broken Danielle and held her close*  
Danny: I am so sorry Dani really I am. ** I hope I could find a way out for both of us.  
Danny: I promise Dani. Sam and Tucker are our only hope.


	10. Danny? Dani?

A.n Chapter written by DannyPhantomluver2........ enjoy Everything changes by Staind

.................... The dungeon in the Trancy Manor...........  
Danny: Oh Danielle.... I'm so sorry.  
Dani: *moans slightly as she begins to stir* Danny? whats going on? *looks up at him*  
Danny: Vlad kidnapped us again.  
Dani: Ugg! Not again! ' *rubbed her face when she noticed her hands were chained* Great, *sarcasm* now what?  
Danny: I don't know. *rubbing his wrists* at least were not chained to the wall anymore.  
Dani: I guess, *coughs*  
Danny: Are you alright? *felt her head* you feel a bit warm, it's probably because it's so cold in here. *rubs his arms as he looked around the cold dungeon* It will be alright Dani. *coughs as well*  
Dani: *shakes from the cold dungeon air*   
Danny: We'll be okay.  
Dani: How do you know?*looks up at him*  
Danny: Because Danielle. *looks down at her* I will always be there for you... always.  
Dani: *shakes her head and looks down at her feet as she clung to her legs and cried*  
Danny: Dani?  
Dani: Danny?  
Danny: Looking at this dudgeon .... reminds me of when my mom would protect me from storms when I was young. *clung to his legs* but she doesn't anymore I messed up.  
Dani: Really? bad dreams too? Would she sing? I doubt that Danny she loves you.  
Danny: Yup, I miss her. *looks around* she would sing to me.   
Dani: Sing what? *leans against him in his arms* Did it make everything okay?  
Danny: Yes. I just want them all to forgive me. *begins to sing*

Dani: I love that song, Danny.  
Danny: So did me and Mom... but that's in the past now. *covers his face in fear* Vlad has us and no one will save us.  
Dani: Don't lose faith, Danny. I have enough for both of us.   
Danny: Thanks, Danielle you always know what to say.   
Dani: Not always, you're the big cousin around here. *smiles*  
Danny: Aww thanks, Danielle, you're the best too. I just hope my brother comes soon, I miss him.  
Dani: Brother?   
Danny: Yeah I have a big brother I live with him and his butler now.  
Dani: What about the Fenton's? *looks at him curiously*  
Danny: They found out I'm a Halfa... not a good situation that was.  
Dani: Who's your brother?  
Danny: Ciel Phantomhive....  
Dani: Wow he's like the coolest boy ever!  
Danny: Yeah he is... *sadly*  
Dani: It will be okay he'll find us.  
Danny?: I know thanks  
Dani: no problem. *smiles*  
Vlad: *Door creaks*   
Danny&Dani: *gasp*

A.n   
there you guys go I will be finishing up this story in ch 11 but there will be an Epilogue for ch 12  
who knows maybe a sequel? also, today's a bitter day. It is the 1 year anniversary of my grandpas passing   
I miss him terribly....  
bye,  
Dpl2


	11. Fear Pain & a Epic Battle

............... before Danny and Dani gasp at the end of ch 10 Trancy manor dining table.............  
Vlad: I suppose it's time to begin on our master Plan am I right? *gets up as he dusts himself off*  
Claude: I suppose that is time to begin on our plan, right your highness? *looks at Alois*  
Alois: Yes. Claude! let us go! *laughs*  
Claude: Yes, your Highness. *bows* but what about breakfast?  
Alois: Oh alright, but not tea! at least not yet... *smirks and laughs evilly*  
Claude: Yes, your highness. *bows and serves breakfast*  
Vlad and Alois: *eats their breakfast*  
.............sometime after breakfast.............  
Alois: Alright let's go! *jumps off his seat and heads to the dungeons*  
Vlad: *chuckles in infringement* He doesn't waste any time does he?   
Claude: No he does not. My Highness believes to always have a structured Day filled with multiple plans and activities. *cleans his glasses*  
Vlad: Bright boy.  
Claude: Yes. *went to the Dudgeon after Alois*  
Vlad: *follows shortly after Claude and Alois*  
...................... Dudgeon door before Dani & Danny's gasp...............  
Claude: *fumbles with the Dudgeon keys*  
Alois: Hurry up you idiot! *says in annoyance*  
Claude: Yes your highness.... *unlocks the door*  
Alois: It's about time! *pushes Claude out of the way as he heads down the stairs*  
.............................. Back to how it was before........................................  
Claude: *hears a gasp* Looks like they're surprised by our visit.  
Vlad: I'm not surprised. *looks directly at Danny* Hello Daniel. Happy to see me? *smiles and shows his fangs*  
Danny: *spits a big loogie at Vlad and hits Vlad in the eye*  
Vlad: *wipes his eye* Ugh! Daniel tsk.. tsk... now, how many times do I have to tell you about that temper of yours?  
Danny: Fruitloop...*says softly*  
Vlad: Now Daniel don't piss off your Dear Uncle Vlad. *shakes his finger*  
Danny: *clicks his tongue in irritation lunges at Vlad and fell due to the ghost proof bars*  
Vlad: Now now Daniel calm yourself. You wouldn't want me to harm young Danielle, do you?  
Danny: *growls as he backed up*  
Vlad: Good boy.  
Alois: *Irritated* So what is the plan?  
Vlad: I turn Daniel into my son through mind control, and we melt Danielle so I can start over. Except we're in your Manor instead of mine and all my equipment is in my lab. *pissed*  
Alois: We could move them back to the states...  
Vlad: I suppose. Once we have Daniel in our control and Danielle is melted down, I'll put her in a jar and Daniel and I will return here.  
Alios: We'll all.... go.  
Claude: Yes good plan Highness. We'll go with you Plasmius.  
Vlad: Very well then. *teleported everyone to Amity Park California*  
.................................. England with Sebastian Ciel and the workers...........  
Ciel Sebastian workers: *looked for many hours for young Danny and decided to take a tea break*  
................ back at the Phantomhive Manor.............................  
Ciel: Sebastian my tea!   
Sebastian: Yes my Lord *gives Ciel his tea* now I want you Sebastian Meyrin, Finny, and Baldroy to look somewhere else he's obviously not in town. *out his hand to his chin in thought*  
Sebastian: *bows* Yes my Lord.  
Finny: Perhaps.... it's... the Trancy Manor.. *says softly*  
Ciel: *spits tea* What?! *pissed*  
Mey-rin: He could be right young master, Alois and Claude don't exactly get along with Sebastian.  
Sebastian: She is right... my Lord...   
Mey-rin: Sebastian! *glasses fog as she trips on absolutely nothing*  
Sebastian: *catches her* You must be careful Mey-rin.  
Mey-rin: *blushes and stutters* AYE! Sebastian terribly sorry it's my fault!  
Sebastian: Nothing to it Mey-rin. *dusting his sleeve*  
Ciel: As for my brother's return!?  
Phantomhive workers: Yes sir right away *left to search one last time through England except for Trancy Manor*  
...................... Middle of England.,.........................................  
Finny: I'll look this way. *points left*  
Mey rin: I'll go this way *points right*  
Baldroy: I'll go this way *points behind him*  
Sebastian: I'll go straight, we meet back here in half an hour go! *went*  
*everyone went their separate ways and began to look for Danny*  
.................. Phantomhive Manor.........................  
Ciel: *tapping his fingers on his desk.* Where are you, Little brother? *says softly to himself* I should call his adopted big sister Jazz, she would want to know. *calls*  
.............. Harvard college......................  
Jazz: *hears her phone ring in her purse while she was at lunch she looks at it and sees its long distance thinking it was Danny she answered* Danny?! *full of worry*  
............ Phone conversation................  
Ciel: No, Jazz it's me, Ciel.  
Jazz: Oh Hi Ciel, I wrote Danny a letter as soon as I got his. I haven't got one back yet is he okay? *full of worry not letting Ciel speak*  
Ciel: *keeping his composer* Danny is missing!.....................long silence..............  
Jazz: What?! what do you mean how?! *says sadly*  
Ciel: I'm terribly sorry Jazz truly I am. We're trying to find him. *playing with his fingers*  
Jazz: *calm* I know I just care about him a lot.  
Ciel: I know Jazz we're his big siblings. It;s not your fault, it's mine. *softly*  
Jazz: Don't beat yourself up. He is very capable of taking care of himself.  
Ciel: Yes those ghost powers must come in handy.  
Jazz: uh??? what ghost powers are you hallucinating   
Ciel: No I am not. I figured it out. I've seen his form he's been a big help on those murder cases.  
Jazz: Oh... well now you know our secret.   
Ciel: I suppose so.  
Jazz: I could come to help you search?  
Ciel: it's fine I have my butler, maid, chef, and gardener out looking for him as we speak, in fact, they should be arriving right now, with information.  
Jazz: Oh well... do you have any right now, you know leads?  
Ciel: No. But my gardener suspects my rival if they don't return with him now I will check his place.  
Jazz: Oh, okay then keep me in the loop.  
Ciel: I will.   
Jazz: Thanks.  
Ciel: You're welcome.   
Jazz: *hangs up*  
Ciel: *hangs up*  
............................... town England.....................................  
Sebastian: I came up with nothing. *fixes his cufflinks*  
Finny: Nothing.  
Meyrin: Nothing.  
Baldroy: NADA.  
Sebastian: As you suspected Finny.  
Finny: Let's check the Trancy Manor I just have this feeling.  
Sebastian: Very well. Let's go, everyone! *heads to Trancy Manor*  
......................... Trancy Manor............................................  
Finny: *breaks down the Trancy door*  
Sebastian *walks in the manor and looks everywhere for Danny*  
Baldroy: Nice going Finny they probably heard us! *sarcastically*   
Mey rin: If they didn't they heard your yelling for sure.  
Sebastian: Enough bickering we have a job to do.  
Workers: Yes Sebastian. *began to look through the manor*  
.................several hours later.....................................  
Baldroy: Nothing.  
Meyrin: Nothing Sebastian.  
Finny: Nothing.  
Sebastian: Odd, very odd. * looks around the manor himself, every nook and cranny until he finds the dungeon door* Finny, Mey-rin! Baldroy!   
Workers: *came* There's a door.  
Sebastian: Mhm. *annoyed*  
Finny: *broke it down*  
Workers: *went into the dungeon as Sebastian watched*  
.............................. Vlad's castle............................  
Vlad: *leads them to his lab*  
Alois and Claude: *follows through Vlad's manor towards a bookshelf with a gold football on it*  
Alois: Nice place. *looks around*  
Vlad: Thanks. *moves the football and opens the shelves to a stairwell*  
Alois and Claude: *follow in awe*  
Vlad: Welcome to my Lab. *went in*  
Alois&Claude: *follow*  
Alois: *sees Danny and Danielle in the Lab* Wow!  
Vlad: Yes, it was rather easy. *says with pride*  
Alois: Well it is just a surprise they got here so fast.   
Claude: Indeed, how did you get them here so fast?  
Vlad: I have teleportation powers.  
Alois: Interesting. Now, what do we do!? *excited*  
Vlad: Begin our task.  
Alois: Very well then. *looks at Danny*  
Danny: *pissed * When my big brother comes you'll all get it!  
Alois: Who pray tell is that!?  
Danny: Ciel Phantomhive!  
Alois: *looks at Vlad and Claude in shock* this is gonna be good! *laughs evilly*  
............................ Back at the Trancy manor....................  
Balroy: There's no one down there Sebastian.  
Sebastian: *sighs in irritation and heads down to the dungeons himself*  
Finny: You know he'll find something right.  
Balroy: Yeah......... *looks down in defeat*  
Finny and Mey-rin: *do the same*  
.................. 4 minutes later........................  
Sebastian: *Returns from the dungeon* now that wasn't so hard was it? *holds out a piece of Danny's borrowed suit and a red beanie and a piece of Vlads cape*  
Workers: Uh??????????  
Sebastian: *puts a hand to his forehead in annoyance and sighs* Come, the master is waiting. *puts the items in his pocket and heads up the stairs and out the door of the Trancy Manor*  
Workers: *follows*  
.................... Phantomhive manor................................  
Sebastian Finny and Mey-rin: *enters Ciel's office*  
Ciel: Well!? *says with worry*  
Sebastian: *bows* We searched all of England young Master... but Danny is nowhere to be found. *looks down*  
Ciel: I see... did you search the Trancy manor? *playing with his ring*  
Finny: Yes young master. Mey Rin baldroy an I searched but found nothing!  
Ciel: What?! *angry*  
Baldroy: But Sebastian searched the Dungeon and found some things.*scared*  
Ciel: Oh like what? *calmer*  
Sebastian: *gave Ciel a piece of Vlads torn cape, a piece of Danny's borrowed suit, and a red beanie*  
Ciel: *looked over the items* Well I know this is a piece of Danny's borrowed suit but as for this stuff, I haven't a clue all I know is Alois has my brother and that's enough for me.  
Sebastian: But they're not at the Trancy manor anymore how will we find them, my lord?  
Ciel: My bet is Alois and Claude are with whoever this cape belongs to, and he's probably one of Danny's enemies.  
Sebastian: How will you figure it out?   
Ciel: I have my ways. The only way is to 21st century this house now go we need a cell phone and lights now go!  
workers: *went*   
Ciel: Sebastian you will hurry them we mustn't waste time.  
Sebastian: *bows* yes my lord.* leaves*  
.............................. town.........................................  
Everyone: *bought everything they needed for the 21st century*  
Sebastian: *keeping them on schedule* Please hurry we do have a young master to save.  
Workers: Yes Sebastian. *shopping*  
Sebastian: *looks at his watch* it's already been three days. *softly to himself*  
Workers:" *finished*  
.............................. went back to the Phantomhive manor.............................  
Sebastian: *reads all the directions and sets everything up even a computer for Ciel's desk* Welcome to the 21st-century!*raises his hands in success*  
Workers: *claps*  
Sebastian: *bows and puts Ciel's new cell to charge* I'll be right back. *gets the internet for the manor and made sure England was up to date as well returns quickly* Everything is in order, my lord.   
Ciel: Good. *was gonna use his cell*  
Sebastian: Unfortunately the cellphone is out of service for approximately eight hours.   
Ciel: *mad* Can I use the computer?  
Sebastian: Yes just have to add your profile and a password.  
Ciel: *confused*   
Sebastian: *adds Ciel's name to the laptop* now a password my lord.  
Ciel: *enters a password*   
Sebastian: *does some stuff* there you are My lord google.  
Ciel: okay.......... *calls Jazz* this is faster.  
Jazz: Hello  
Ciel: hi what's your email ?4  
Jazz: *gives him her email*  
Ciel: ok thanks. *hangs up? and makes a Yahoo account, emails Jazz*  
.................. Jazz and Ciel's emails.....................  
Ciel: Danny was taken by one of my enemies Alois trancy  
Jazz: oh  
Ciel: He has a partner I believe is Danny's enemy I just don't know which one?  
Jazz: I can't help with out a picture or something.  
Ciel: hurry with that phone, Sebastian!  
Sebastian: *made it fully charged and gave it to Ciel*  
Ciel: * took a pic of the stuff and sent it to her*  
Jazz: That's Danielle's beanie she's Danny's clone that's like a sister to him. and that cape belongs to Vlad Masters Plasmius he's a halfa just like Danny except he's had twenty years more of experience. *sent a pic to his phone and a pic of Dani both their forms*  
Ciel: Oh I think they took Danny to Vlad's place.  
Jazz: I'll send you the address. *sent the address to Ciel's phone*  
Ciel: Thanks, Jazz.  
Jazz: No problem.   
................... normal conversations after Ciel turns off the computer...............  
Ciel: I know where he is let's move! *heads to the car*  
Sebastian: *gets in the driver's seat*  
workers: *gets in the car*  
Sebastian: leaves drives crazy*  
Ciel: *calm*  
...................... Vlad's lab...........................................  
Vlad: *hooks Danny to his pod thing like in kindred spirits and Dani to the examination table*  
Danny: *struggling* Danielle!  
Dani: Danny! *terrified*  
Danny: It's going to be okay Dani I promise.  
Vlad: Tsk tsk Daniel don't make promises you can't keep! *turns on the cloning machine*  
Danny: *begins to scream*  
Vlad: *begins on Danielle*  
Dani : *screams*

Vlad: Music to my ears.  
Danny: Dani... *softly*  
Vlad: Continues on Danny*  
Danny: *continues to scream*  
Vlad: This is Just too easy. *turns off the machines*  
Dani: *still in one piece breathing heavily*  
Vlad: Inserts mind control serum into Danny with a shot*  
Danny: '*falls*  
Vlad: *laughs evilly*  
............................. Ciel's car........................................  
*Got to Wisconsin*  
Ciel: So this is Vlad's town?  
Sebastian: State yes. *driving*  
Ciel: Never correct me.  
Sebastian: Sorry my lord.  
Sam: *Fell in front of the car*  
Tucker and Jazz: Sam!  
Sebastian: *hit the breaks* What the?  
Sam Jazz: What where you're going!  
Jazz: Ciel?  
Ciel: Jazz *rolls down the window Jazz!  
Jazz: Ciel? what are you doing here?  
Ciel: To find Danny, of course, same as you. Who're your friends?  
Jazz: This is Danny's best friend Tucker and his girlfriend, Sam.  
Ciel: Nice to meet you I'm Danny's older brother Ciel.  
Sam: Hi nice to meet you.  
Ciel: You as well. Now let's go get Danny. *opens his car*  
Sam Tucker Jazz: *gets in*  
Ciel: *drive Sebastian!  
Sebastian: *went to Vlad's*  
........................ Vlad's castle.............................................................  
Vlad: Now Daniel who is your father.  
Mind controlled Danny: *glowing white eyes* You are Father.  
Vlad: Very good Daniel *evil smirk* now give father a hug. *held out his arms*  
Mind controlled Danny: *hugs him* What now father? *asks curiously*  
Vlad: Are reign begins.   
Mind controlled Danny: *looks at Danielle*  
Vlad: We'll dispose of her soon enough my son. *goes to Aloi's and Claude*   
Alois: You have your son now what about my revenge on Ciel Phantomhive?!  
Vlad: In time. We know that Ciel is Daniel's brother, now we just have to wait for him to come to the rescue.  
Alois: Alright.   
Vlad: Good.   
Mind controlled Danny: *watching Danielle*  
.................... With Ciel Sam Sebastian and Tucker outside Vlad's castle..........  
Ciel: So... how do we get in?  
Sam: The same as always.  
Tucker: Yup.  
Sebastian: Which is?  
Sam: *led them to a secret passage that led into Vlad's castle*  
Sebastian: This way?  
Tucker: Yup. *went*  
Sebastian Ciel workers: *follows*  
Sam: *led them through a secret passage that enters into Vlad's manor* were in.  
Sebastian: Lead the way. *follows*  
Workers and Ciel: *follows*  
Sam: Most likely in the lab.*went*  
Tucker: As usual. *follows*  
Ciel and workers: *follows*  
Sam: * moved the football and stairs appeared* Let's go!  
Tucker: *follows*  
Everyone else: *follows*  
.................Lab................................................  
Sam: *looks around* There It's Danny!*points* he's with Vlad... and he's listening to him?  
Tucker: weird? *points* look there's Danielle lets save her first.   
Jazz: Yeah.   
Sam: Okay.   
Everyone: *went quietly*  
Dani: *still in the machine*  
Sam: Tucker do your thing.  
Tucker: On it. *working*  
Sam: Hurry. *It opened*  
Tucker: YAY!  
Dani: *fell out*   
Sam: Dani are you okay? *shook her awake*  
Dani: Huh?  
Sam: You okay?  
Dani: I'm actually okay. But Danny... he's under Vlad's control.  
Sam: We'll get him back ... soon.  
Dani: Okay.  
Everyone: *went towards Danny quietly*  
Mind .controlled Danny: *guarding the lab*  
Sam: Ready?  
Everyone but Ciel: Yes.  
Sam: GO! *ran*  
Everyone: *ran*  
Vlad: What in blazes! Son!  
Mind.Controlled Danny: *came* Yes father.   
Vlad: Attack them! now!  
Mind Controlled Danny: Yes Father. *attacked them*  
Sam: Move! *Jumped out If the way*  
Everyone: *moved*  
Sebastian: is that?  
Ciel: My brother?  
Sam: Yeah, he's under Vlad's control.  
Ciel: We have to help him now! Sebastian get my brother now!  
Sebastian: Yes my lord.  
Claude: Not on my watch, Sebastian Michaelis.  
Sebastian: Ready to play Claude? let's play. *begins to fight Claude with utensils*  
Claude: Not so close Sebastian. *he begins to fight as well*  
Sam: Well the butlers are fighting and Danny is......... fighting us.   
Mind controlled Danny: Got that right *attacks them*  
Sam : *tried to block but fell*   
Tucker: Sam!  
Sam: I'm fine. *got up*  
Tucker: Okay.   
Sam: Let's save Danny.   
Tucker: Yeah! *went*  
............Many hours later end of the with Claude and Sebastian............  
Sebastian: *dropped his weapons* I win.  
Claude: Yes Sebastian... you win.... again.  
Sebastian: *tied up Alois*  
Alois: Let me go you stupid tart!  
Sebastian: No. *attacked Vlad and began fighting him*  
Vlad: Why you. *attacked Sebastian*  
Sebastian: If we must. *sighs as he moved to the left*  
Vlad: *stumbles*  
Sebastian: Nice footwork *laughs*  
Vlad: *attacks*  
Sebastian: *smirks* Too easy. *attacks Vlad*  
Vlad: * shields*  
.................... few minutes later...........  
Sebastian *defeated Vlad who passed out throws Vlad in a closet* that's that.  
Tucker: Sweet.  
Sebastian: That takes care of that.  
Alois: Ciel go easy, please.  
Ciel: *slapping Alois* Never touch my brother again!  
Sebastian: Stop young master. *stops him*  
Ciel: *gasps*  
Sebastian: It's over young Master.  
Mind control Danny: Not yet.  
Ciel: He's still in control!  
Sam: If it has to be done *loaded an ecto Phomer*  
Ciel: Get my brother now Sebastian!  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord.  
Meyrin: *put Alois in the car with Claude* I'll watch them.  
Sebastian: Alright. *went to fight Danny*  
Sam: Okay Mey rin is watching your enemies, now we just need to save Danny.  
Dani: They gave Danny a shot of some kind I'm not sure.   
Ciel: Okay enemies are done with we just need Danny to remember us.  
Jazz: Ya, let's do it.  
Sam: Hey Danny!  
Mind controlled Danny: *looked*   
Sam: Bring it on! *kung fu moves*  
Mind control Danny : *attacked Sam*  
*Everyone begins to fight Danny with all their might*  
Sam: it's for your own good Danny.  
Dani: Come on Danny this isn't you! *attacked*  
Jazz: Come on little brother.  
Ciel: Yeah Danny you're my brother I care about you.  
Mind control Danny: Not likely this is for father! *loaded an ectoray*  
Sam: Danny...... please................ .*cries*  
Sebastian: *gets the serum out*   
Sam: Please Danny... I love you...........*cries*  
Danny: *holds his head and passes out*  
Tucker: Did we win?  
Sebastian: Yes. *picks up Danny*  
Ciel: Let's all head back to my place.  
Everyone besides the workers and Sebastian: Okay.  
*Everyone heads to the car heads back to England*  
.......................... England.........................................  
Everyone: *drinking tea except Sebastian*  
Ciel: So everything's okay?  
Sam: Yeah Vlads in the closet.  
Sebastian: Alois and Claude are back in their manor as well.  
Ciel: Good. Danny's in the infirmary area in my manor*   
Sam: *sighs in relief as she sits down* glad he's resting.  
Tucker: We should all get some sleep.   
Sebastian: I'll escort you to your rooms. *leads the way with candles*  
Tucker: Good I'm bushed. *yawns*  
Sam and Tucker: *Follows Sebastian*  
Sebastian: *shows the first room* this will be Miss Sam's. *opened the door*  
Sam: Wow it's cool. *brings her stuff in*  
Sebastian: The lights work if you need it we also have wifi the password is Demon fan and the wifi is Phantomhive. *bows and leads Tucker to his room*  
Tucker: So cool. *looks at his room very techy*   
Sebastian: Good, as I said before on the lights and wifi.   
Tucker: Thanks.   
Sebastian: Good night. *leaves and leads Jazz to her room that looked like a library after that he leaves to put his master to bed*

........................... Next Morning Phantomhive Manor......................  
Sam: *wakes up and gets dressed* I hope Danny's better this morning.  
Sebastian: Breakfast is served.   
*everyone heads downstairs to eat*  
Tucker: Danny okay?  
Sam: Don't know haven't seen him yet.  
Tucker: Oh.  
Sam: Yeah.   
Tucker: After breakfast.   
Sam: okay.  
Jazz: Yeah.  
Ciel: He'll be fine okay.  
Sam: Fine.  
..................... After breakfast....................  
Everyone: *went to check on Danny*  
Danny: *was unconscious in the bed*  
Sam: Danny, please.  
Jazz: Please little brother.  
Tucker: Come on D.  
Ciel: Come on bro.  
Sebastian: *checks him* I'm sorry to say this but....... Master Danny is in a coma.  
Everyone: No!  
Sam: *Cries* please wake up Danny. We all need you.  
Tucker: Yeah D.. we all do.  
Ciel: Please Danny.  
A.n   
There you have it so sequel? epilog coming up  
DPL2


	12. Epilogue With Some Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/j-vXRSS370o

Author Note here the link part 2 of the story Black Phantom Sequel  
enjoy the dp unused song.............  
........................................................................... Phantomhive manor.............................................   
Sam and Tucker; Sorry Danny for everything.  
Sam: *watches over Danny*  
Tucker: Anything?   
Sam: No but everything will be okay, right?  
Tucker: Right.   
Sam: *hugs Tucker*  
Ciel and Jazz: anything?  
Sam: No.  
Jazz: Oh.  
Ciel: He'll be okay. Danny, please.  
............................ A few hours later......................  
Danny: *begins to stir*  
Tucker: *nudges Sam*  
Sam: What? *looks at Danny* he's waking up.  
Ciel Jazz Sam: Danny?  
Danny: *looks around*  
Sam: *kisses Danny* Are you okay Danny?  
Danny: * looks at her confused* who's Danny? who are all of you?  
A.N  
Sequel? well there is in my book keep reading  
Dpl2


End file.
